Of Heroes And Monsters
by Thess
Summary: London, 1898. A set of serial, mysterious deaths inside the Court has forced Abraham Van Helsing to send Alucard on his first mission. But the said task wouldn’t go unsupervised, Mina and her League of Extraordinary Gentlemen would keep an eye on him.
1. Prologue: Correspondence

Of Heroes and Monsters 

Summary: London, 1898. A set of serial, mysterious deaths inside the Court has forced Abraham van Helsing to send Alucard on his first mission. But the said task wouldn't go unsupervised. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone inside this fiction. And if I do, it is probably a side character, which hardly deserves much praise. 

Author's Notes: This is a crossover between the League of Extraordinary Gentleman (comics) and Hellsing mostly (Characters from other comics/literature shall be included, as well.).  It will mess slightly with LoEG's timeline since it will be set after volume one, therefore I am placing Hyde's and Mina's conversation -regarding of meeting someone worse than him- before this fic (else it wouldn't have made much sense). There will be NO pairings! Please don't ask. Tension is always present, as usual, but that doesn't mean characters will end up together, kiss or whatever. Oh for those who have seen that awful film-version of the League, Mina isn't a vampire in the comics, she's the strong willed human leader. Jonathan is quite alive; Mina divorced him and reclaimed her Maiden name, Murray. 

Special Thanks: To Mish, for checking characterizations, Zach, my beta reader, and Sarah, for her valuable advices.

**Prologue**

**- Correspondence**

"The British Empire has always encountered difficulty in distinguishing between its heroes and its monsters." 

- Campion Bond, from Memoirs of a British Intelligencer (Meesons; 1908)

14 August, 6 o' clock

_"Dear Madam Mina,_

_  I pray you to pardon my writing now, I am very aware about your extremely busy career but this cannot wait longer. I am certain that your curious mind have followed closely amount of dreadful deaths inside the Court lately. I myself was called last week to examine one of the victims, a young welsh lady of no more than eighteen, and faced with a most terrifying discovery. Bite marks! And almost no blood remained inside her body! The nightmare is starting again with a new culprit! We cannot allow this to continue any longer! Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, has ordered me to send my servant to find his brethren and put an end to his felonies, yet I am reluctant. Sometimes, my dear Mina, I believe it was a mistake not to finish him off and avenge young Quincy's sacrifice. He torments me Mina! Anytime he gets the opportunity to make me miserable, he'll take it with impunity! He doesn't have a child-like mind like I presumed, this nosferatu has an incredibly cunning and reasoning. Mayhap, I was a fool to think this monster will once repay his debt with society, but my heart tells me I must give him a chance of prove himself. The time has come. Either way Mina, I cannot cast him out of my home without supervision, and I am still not sure about the range of the seals that bind Alucard (how I renamed him) to me. There is a chance that he will join the fiend and return to his old habits again. For this I pledge to you, dear friend: aid me in this dark hour and keep constant vigilance on his movements and actions during his mission. Forgive my selfishness into asking you to meddle yourself with the one who already scarred you deeply no so long ago. I would do it myself, but I have urgent business to attend to. Yesterday morning, I received a telegram from Amsterdam. Jack has sent me heart breaking news. Gertrude, my wife, has fallen terminally ill inside the Asylum. She won't survive much longer and I must part to see her at the end of the week. Once again, I apologize to open old wounds in this new life you have started; it is not my intention for you to remembrance such horrible torture. But understand this dear friend, I have tried to contact the rest first, and none of them are willing. I am desperate Mina; I need your wise counsel once more. I hope you forgive me, and I shall not blame you in the case you deny my petition. _

_Yours the most faithful,_

_Abraham Van Helsing." _

15 August, 6:30 A.M.__

_"My Dear Dr. Van Helsing,_

_  You'll have to forgive my late response, but your letter caught me in the middle of my overrun schedule. My good doctor, words cannot describe how shocked I was after my lecture last night, my face literally bleached. I am no thrilled with the concept of being around the Count again, quite the opposite. I, however, shall aid you in these dark times. No matter how I dread his company, I cannot allow more innocent people to endure the same that I have in the hands of an equally foul beast. Indeed, as you assumed, I've been following as much as I could the cases thanks to the useful articles in the Dialygraph. Oh, it is horrible! All those young women! Something must be done about it; I won't rest until the citizens of the Empire are safe from this threat! It is really reproachable that neither Jonathan or Lord Goldaming have agreed to help you. Tell me when and where we could meet doctor, and I shall be there._

_Your faithful friend,_

_Mina Murray. _

_P.S. My condolences for Gertrude, my heart goes with you."_

15 August, 5:20 P.M.__

_"Dear Madam Mina,_

_  A thousand thanks dear lady! Your kindness has lifted a terrible weight off of my spirit! I was disappointed by Arthur's and Jonathan's choices as well, it is a shame the good Doctor Seward isn't here with us. As you know, Jack and his wife moved to Amsterdam. He is a kind soul that constantly sent me news about Gertrude's state. But enough about me! I really hope I don't intrude in your daily obligations dearest Mina, but I know you and your intelligence match your determination, and I am confident you can handle it. We shall meet tomorrow, close to dusk by the lake in Serpentine Park. I need prove his behavior in a public place by myself, that way my mind will be more relieved in not handing you an uncontrolled monster. Please Mina, spare me of more suffering: be careful around Alucard. He will try to harm you in some way, I am sure of it. He is still quite bitter for his defeat. _

_Your grateful friend,_

_Abraham Van Helsing."_

16 August, 8:45 AM

_"My dear Doctor,_

_  I appreciate your concern, doctor but I am afraid is uncalled for. At this moment, I am accustomed to perilous men. Rest assured, I know how to handle 'Alucard'. And granting your request doesn't meddle inside my agenda, quite the opposite; it is almost inside it. Other than that, my two colleagues and I shall wait for you at nightfall._

_Yours,_

_Mina Murray."_


	2. Chapter One: Bittersweet Meetings

Chapter One 

- **Bittersweet Meetings**

Miss Wilhelmina Murray fought against the blowing wind to keep her long red scarf in place. Her mind seemed absent at the time being, preferring not to ponder so much regarding the current situation. Not so far from her, two of her colleagues were walking behind, heading together towards the opposite side of the Serpentine lake. The sky had already darkened, acquiring a mix of orange and blue hues. The first level of the usual London mist was starting to appear, and most of the boats and swimmers inside the lake began to take their leave toward the muddy brown shores. 

The one at Mina's left, An aged man with a white beard shifted uncomfortable inside his elegant, dark green clothes. "Why this friend of yours chose Serpentine Park as meeting place is beyond me, miss Murray," he commented, "The season is about to end!"

Mina turned to glance at him, annoyance written on her face. "I would believe, Mr. Quatermain, that an infamous adventurer of your calibre wouldn't complain about such little stroll." 

There wasn't a need for her to finish the sentence, Allan Quatermain understood what she was implying and replied with an indignant snort. _I am certainly not that old! Infuriating woman,_ he thought while glaring at her.  

"What about Captain Nemo?" Quatermain asked, "Why he isn't here with us?" 

"The victims are all members of the nobility, Mr. Quatermain," Mina remarked slowly, like explaining something to little child. "Captain Nemo would be more than happy that the slavers of his people couldn't breed anymore. Why would he aid us in this endeavour?"

He huffed, "I suppose you have a point. And where's Griffin when one needs him?"

"As usual, Mr. Griffin disappears when there's work to do," Mina replied, her voice edged with sarcasm, "His nickname fits him very well. Unless you know where he is, I suggest you to keep silence and stop complaining already, Mr. Quatermain." 

With that, Mina returned her attention to the other side of the bridge and kept walking, choosing to ignore Allan's mutterings about her. She was far too preoccupied with the matter at hand to even mind his childish bickering.  

While Allan Quatermain remained oblivious to Mina's current emotional state, her other companion, a haunted looking man by the name of Henry Jekyll, didn't. "Are you unwell miss Murray?" he inquired in a calm tone.

Mina now glanced to the man at her right, smiling softly, "I am quite fine. Thank you for asking Doctor Jekyll. Just a tad nervous about meeting old acquaintances."

The Doctor nodded empathetically, "Old friends, I presume?" 

"One of them, yes. Doctor Van Helsing. He cured me from a… deadly illness," Miss Murray replied, her eyes unfocused in remembrance. "He's quite cultured, Henry. You'll take a liking to him at once, I can guarantee you that." 

"Doctor Abraham Van Helsing?" Henry asked with sudden interest, "He's very famous, an expert in many areas of science and humanity.  But I shouldn't be surprised at this coming from you Miss Murray."

"Don't flatter me Henry. I was sure you had heard of the professor," Mina smiled at him. 

"What about the other one?" Allan interrupted, curious now about the identity of the people they were going to meet. Neither Jekyll nor he had interrogated Mina deeply. They only knew that this mission wasn't official, but a personal favour that would help to stop the wave of crimes inside the court. 

Mina kept walking wordlessly, keeping her eyes focussed straight ahead. Allan was about to add something when a look from Jekyll shut him up. They never had seen their normal fearless leader so reluctant to talk. Except, of course, in the subject of her affair with the foreign nobleman, Count Dracula. And both suspected her shyness of the issue wasn't idly. 

At the end of the bridge, they could spot two figures waiting. Both were tall and male.  As far they could notice, one had blonde hair tinged with ash showing his age, fifty-four. His blue eyes brightened and he smiled fondly at the sight of Mina. 

Towering over Doctor Van Helsing stood a man clothed in black with a red cape that was swirling around in the wind. His manner of dress gave him the air of a nobleman. His hair was black and long, and his eyes were crimson red. There was a demonic glint of them that could frighten the bravest man. He ignored Jekyll and Quatermain and smirked to Mina. Two overgrow canines protruded from his mouth. 

Mina caught her breath. She was suddenly paralysed, just like a rabbit in front of a wolf. Allan was utterly horrified with the man's eyes. Not even the evil Chinese Doctor, who he had labelled as devilish, had such inhuman malice in them. Jekyll could see Mina's agitation and started battle with himself to keep Hyde in check. His other self had started to get restless after this fellow had come into view. Something wasn't right. 

"Such a long time since we've seen each other, Madam Mina," the pale dark haired man greeted her in a taunting voice. The Cheshire Cat smirk hadn't banished and he fixated his look on the piece of cloth around her neck. "Lovely scarf, I must add. Is it new?"

Mina's piercing green eyes narrowed. Clutching to her scarf to assure that would not leave her neck unprotected, she gathered her courage to find a voice. 

"Why yes Count, it is new," she answered while spotting his white gloves, a strange pentagram was in them. "What about that design in your gloves? Is it new as well?"

Alucard was momentary baffled by her comeback. She had caught him totally off guard, so that he wasn't sure  if he was supposed to be angry or amused. Probably both. 

"My, my, you have changed," the vampire bowed his head in recognition, "You have gained a backbone."

"I did, for the good of the Empire.  Let's just hope you have changed as well."

"I wouldn't count on it. But maybe my visits had a role in your..."

"That will be quite enough Alucard," Abraham Van Helsing ordered, his posture had become stern while watching the whole situation. He was testing his servant self control and Mina's ability to outwit him. The vampire was right. As much Van Helsing hated to admit it, she matured a lot since the last time they had met.

"Yes Master," Alucard stepped back in mock submission, his eyes never leaving Mina's. She didn't look away either, holding his gaze steadily. Even if the fear was starting to awaken inside her chest, her mission came first. And she needed to control her former tormentor long enough to put an end somehow the mysterious deaths somehow. 

Allan, who had been merely a mute member of the audience until now, unfolded his arms and leaned off the bridge when he saw Jekyll twitching. "For God's sake Doctor Jekyll! Get a hold of yourself!".  At that, Mina turned around, her eyes widening for she could imagine what kind of incidents Hyde might cause in such public place. With a quick gesture, she grabbed the doctor's arm to calm him down. 

"It's fine Doctor Jekyll," she assured with confidant tone, "There's no need for that for the time being."

Jekyll's spasms ceased, and sweat came down from his forehead. He lifted his eyelids just a little as though they were heavy. "My apologies, miss," he excused himself, "Your… friend's behaviour almost took out the worst of me." 

Henry tried to capture Alucard's gaze but failed and quickly looked away. He had the horrible feeling of his soul being exposed to such a being. The vampire for his part sneered at the interruption, they seemed more worried about this 'Edward' than himself as it should be. He disliked not to be in the spotlight. 

"Are you alright good chap?" Abraham inquired raising a eyebrow at the man's curious behaviour, deducing from their talk that he had some terrible secret. Horrible enough for Mina not to say a word in his presence. 

"Y-yes, yes. Thank you," Henry proceed to wipe the sweat from his face, "It's already dark."

As the meeting was held, the last rays of sun vanished, and the crescent moon rose in the sky. Alucard's fangs glittered maliciously, unlike the rest, he had no problem no problems seeing in that darkness. And the shadows were his allies. 

"Indeed it is," Allan glanced briefly to the vampire wondering secretly about his relationship with Mina. _It's not my business what that woman had with that fellow in the past,_ he repeated to himself, ignoring the sudden overprotectiveness he felt towards his leader. The White Hunter turned his attention to Van Helsing. 

"Forgive my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Allan Quatermain, how do you do?" he said, offering his hand to Van Helsing who stared at Allan, dumbfounded.

"Quatermain? _The_ Allan Quatermain?" 

He couldn't believe Mina was close friends with the acclaimed White Hunter. Shrugging off his initial shock, Abraham took his hand to give a friendly handshake. 

Allan smiled broadly at the recognition, "The very same."

Mina snickered at Allan's reaction, "I warn you professor, do not inflame his ego further." 

Allan scoffed at  her barb while Mina sent him an innocent look. 

Jekyll cleared his throat hoping to break the tension built between his two colleagues, "And I am Doctor Henry Jekyll. It is a pleasure and an honour to make the aquaintance of a celebrity of your calibre,  sir" he bowed, keeping a respectable distance. 

"Charmed, I assured you. My name is Abraham Van Helsing as Mina must have told you by now. Oh and this is Alucard" the professor introducing himself and then giving a dismissive gesture when pronouncing is servant's name. 

His eyebrows furrowed.  

_Jekyll?_ he wondered, _Where have I heard that name before?___

"Don't think too hard Master. Could be perilous" Alucard's voice interrupted his ponderings, "Unless, of course, you want to be locked along with your wife in that cold, lonely Asylum." His  bone chilling laugh broke the quietness of night. Deep, sinister and inhuman. Those gathered there felt a shiver coming from their very souls. 

Abraham, however, wouldn't allow himself to be intimidated by his own servant. Much less in front of Mina and her friends. 

"Quiet down Alucard. Or I'll cut your blood supply until you learn some manners!" he warned in a hiss, his normally warm tone becoming cold and harsh.  The vampire hunter glowered at the mention of Gertrude, the wound was still fresh. 

Alucard, in return, gave Abraham a condescending smile.

"But doctor, haven't you learnt how dangerous pets can become if they aren't fed properly?"  His predatory gaze travelled from Mina to Allan, then to Henry. "They tend to attack bystanders." 

Abraham refrained from commenting. He kept reminding himself that Alucard was only trying to get under his skin as usual. The vampire enjoyed pushing the limits of the control the seals had over him. Instead, Abraham concentrated on remembering why the name Jekyll was familiar. His eyes brightened in recognition.

"Of course! You are Henry Jekyll. Doctor Seward used to talk me fondly about you all the time."

Jekyll gave him a nervous smile. "I remember meeting Jack Seward at several charity Balls. Good fellow," he commented, "How is he now?" 

"He's healthy and happily married with a charming lady. He moved out to Amsterdam five months ago." Abraham  frowned deeply, looking now at Henry with a suspicious air.

"I'm glad to hear that," Henry replied, starting to feel uncomfortable by Abraham's glance. "Something matters?"

Abraham shot Henry a sharp look, "Correct me if I am mistaken, Doctor Jekyll. But according to Jack you committed suicide after being harassed by a dangerous individual by the name of Hyde."

Henry shifted clearly not willing to follow that line of conversation, "It's more complicated than it sounds. I wanted to die but…Edward wouldn't allow it."

Abraham opened his mouth catching the hint quickly. The good doctor did have a horrible secret after all. His relationship with this Edward Hyde, he assumed. Now, Van Helsing was intrigued. 

"Interesting choices of friends… you have dear Mina." 

Mina folded her arms, "May I remind you, doctor, that I warned you about the company I now keep inside my last letter. Besides, this is not the time nor the place to discuss Doctor Jekyll's past."

"Ah yes, that you did. My apologies Mina," Abraham let go a well mannered laugh, "To you and Doctor Jekyll." He realized now, why that man looked so haunted and about to breakdown at every minute. His fragile appearance reflected his mental state. 

As the three conversed, Allan examined Alucard with scrutiny. The vampire in return, gazed at him with mild amusement. They were clearly analysing each other's faults. Both were alike yet so different, faithful hunters for their country who had become trapped in certain addictions. In the former Voivode's case, blood. In the African explorer's, opium. A monster and a hero, yet Britain had always had problems separating those concepts. 

Despite his distaste for humanity, Alucard found himself respecting this mortal. The first impression of Allan's being a weak willed fool like Harker, soon vanished. Alucard delved deep into Allan's mind, looking what he had suffered in the past, the man's losses and his downfall. They were akin to his own his own, but of course Alucard would never admit to that.

"I am not your prey old hunter... Careful of not becoming mine."

Allan's blue eyes narrowed, caught by surprise by his taunt. He tried to close his thoughts as fast as he could. Quatermain wasn't the most brilliant of the group, but he was no fool either. He was aware that this… creature had been reading his mind.

The rest  focused on the vampire again, watching his reaction as several civilians passed to their side. They were casting funny looks at the gathered and gossiping between each other. Mina saw in their faces the same blissful ignorance which she had possessed about year ago. They lived in a world where the only monsters were inside penny dreadfuls and legends. Her job was to keep it that way. She supposed, they were quite the freak show for these people.  Alucard paid no heed to the passing human cattle. He had his standards in feeding, although the urge to dismember them was strong. 

"Oh my! Look at the hour!" Abraham exclaimed, "My train departs at ten o'clock sharp!"

Mina snapped from her musings, "It's easy to lose the track of time, professor. Come along gentlemen, there's a carriage ready and waiting our return."

"Lead the way Mina."

The five moved in utter silence. Alucard's eyes were focused on Madam Murray's covered neck, and he smirked at her futile efforts to ignore him. What fun. Abraham kept a close watch on Alucard while his thoughts drifted to his trip to Amsterdam. Allan was clearly nervous in the vampire's presence. In all his adventures inside Africa, he hadn't found a being as dangerous as this one. Jekyll, on the other hand, wasn't aware of the world surrendering him. He was busy fighting and discussing with his darker self, as usual.

Mina stopped where the green of the grass vanished to be replaced by stone grey, indicating the end of the park. A large carriage was waiting for them. On top of it, several bags and suitcases had been stacked and tied firmly so they wouldn't fall with the carriage's movement. The driver, who looked more like a sailor, opened the door for them.

Mina turned to Abraham and raising an inquiring eyebrow.

"Where exactly are we going to stay doctor Van Helsing?" she asked, "I don't recall your telling me that information in your letters."

Abraham shook his head, "I didn't. My house is still under construction, and I decided to," he coughed, "Use the old Asylum as headquarters once more. It closed down after Doctor Seward moved out to Amsterdam." 

Mina visually paled, she certainly wasn't thrilled at the idea of returning to that wretched place. "I-I u-understand doctor," she muttered, "To Carfax Asylum then."

Once inside the carriage, they sat down on the red velvet seats, Doctor Jekyll and Allan Quatermain on either side of Mina with Abraham and his pet across from them. Alucard lounged on the cushion, placing one leg over the other.

"Black wood, crimson interiors. Looks like my coffin, doesn't it Master?" 

Abraham shot him a chastising look that the vampire chose to ignore.

"Pardon my intrusion," said Henry, "But, may I ask where the next party is to be held?"

"Tomorrow's night, at the former residence of Lady Johanna Constantine," replied Mina, "The Mansion was bought by a strange man called Roderick Burguess. There are rumours that he likes to dabble in the occult"

"A haunted Mansion?" Allan hiked a brow, "Sounds like a good setting for our culprit to strike."

"Every setting is acceptable for a true hunter," the vampire remarked cryptically, "You, among all here, should know that, White Hunter. Or have the clouds of opium already made you forget the thrill of the hunt?"

"Well I…" Allan gritted his teeth, wanting to tear out the monster's tongue. He had no opportunity to reply, however, as the carriage stopped before he could answer.

"It seems we have arrived," he said.

The gothic building that once was a mad house came into their view. It was large, possessing at least four floors and was about the size of an entire block. The screams and cries of the patients once locked there could no longer be heard, but the heavy atmosphere remained untouchable. From the gates, came an elderly maid and three middle aged fellows, one of whom was holding a suitcase.

The driver opened the door for them, and all but Abraham descended. Meanwhile, the two well built men started to lower and carry the luggage from the roof of the carriage to the Asylum. The remaining one moved closer to Van Helsing.

"Her' is yer bag doctor."

Abraham took it and gave a polite nod to his assistant. "Thank you George. That would be all," he said dismissingly. "It has been a pleasure to see you again dear Mina," he took her hand and planted a kiss on the palm, "And, to meet you two gentlemen. But, alas, I must fly or the train will leave without me!"

"So eager to leave me Master… I am wounded."

Abraham shot him a dark look, "Now listen carefully, servant. You will obey Miss Mina's orders and respect her decisions as you do with mine. Treat her as your Master and don't harm her companions."

Alucard chuckled, "Act as submissive as I do in your presence Master?"

"I'll manage professor, don't concern yourself," Mina intervened, "There are enough worries darkening your thoughts."

Abraham sighed, "Thank you Mina. You are truly an angel. Farewell friends, may God aid you in this quest."  He shut the door and the carriage started its trip towards the train station.

"An angel? More like a harpy if you ask me," Quatermain whispered to Jekyll beside him. Mina turned and looked at him sharply.

"Anything you wish to share Mr. Quatermain?"

"By all means no. Oh look it's about to rain. Let's get inside."

Mina wasn't fooled for a second, but she acquiesced to his suggestion and entered the Asylum. She felt chills all over her body as she stepped further inside the old building. Henry and Allan went to unpack, but Mina was far too distraught for such a mundane thing.

"Madam Mina," the old maid greeted courtly, "Yer old room is ready if you want to rest. I've placed a nightgown under the pillow."

Mina gazed to the woman absently.

"Thank you Rosalyn," she replied, "It is nice to see you again."

"Likewise milady."

Rosalyn followed her with her gaze, pitting the lady's state. Unknown to both, there was another who was watching Mina's slow advances on the staircase with great interest.

After passing the now empty cells, Mina arrived at her old room. She swallowed hard before turning the doorknob and entering. The dim light bathed the chambers, and twin beds remained unchanged after a year. Her neck started to itch.

"Such a sweet memories coming from this very place. Don't you agree Mrs. Harker?" A voice whispered against her ear, causing Mina to gasp. She spun quickly to find Alucard far from her and not at her shoulder as she had believed. Again, she felt lost for words in his presence. Her old self was taking over. Alucard advanced some steps, cutting the distance that tore them apart. It was like a lion circling a frightened deer. He stopped on the doorway, mere inches from her body.

"I remember you… surrendering to me in order to save that useless husband of yours. Secretly hoping for your precious Jonathan to wake and rescue you. Where is he now, hmm Madam Mina?"

His intention was to cut deep and break her, and he had almost succeeded once. He couldn't use brutality anymore; the seals forbidden that. So, his poisonous tongue would be enough. Or that was what he believed. But, Alucard wasn't counting on her willpower. He had committed the same mistake of taking her for granted a year ago, and she had fought his control unlike any victim before. Months had passed, and Wilhelmina Murray wasn't the same easy to scare maiden. That taunt only filled her newfound spirit with determination.

"At home, I believe," her voice was cold and contained a hint of cynism, "Playing with **_our_** son, Quincy." She smiled when she saw his face contorted with disgust at the word son. The vampire couldn't turn her now, she wasn't a virgin, and thus out of his reach forever. He would have to seek another trophy in revenge of the hunting party.

"And, how is it that he doesn't come and aid his precious wife during this? Does he know you will be frequenting my company?"

"He probably does. Not that I care anymore," she paused before adding, "Haven't you heard Count? I had assumed that someone of your stature was in touch with society's gossip."

Alucard's expression was now of contained anger. 

_How dare this human… wench… to mock of me with impunity?_

Yet he couldn't attack her… yet. Bloody seals and direct orders from the old man restrained him.

"Heard what Mrs. Harker?"

"_Murray_, if you would. I divorced him after your capture."

And that was it. Alucard had been rattled by Mina. Twice in a day. It was entertaining and irritating at the same time. She had become a fallen woman even without vampirism to affect her mind. It only took a moment for the Nosferatu to recover but she had gained the upper hand already. And Mina took full advantage of the said fleeting victory to push him out of her chambers.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to rest. You'll refrain from any of your nocturnal visits to me, understood?" she demanded before slamming the door on his face. Alucard couldn't help but agree with Allan's harpy statement.

Special Thanks To: Lillian Dashwood, my beta reader. And the ones who checked certain details like Puck ¾ and Mr. Mitts. Oh and at Luxshine for the constructive criticism based in the LoEG.  


	3. Chapter Two: Know Thy Enemy

Special Thanks: To Asenath, for being such details proof reader, Lilliam Dashwood for some tips about victim's relatives, Mr. Mitts for his valuable lessons about the firearms and Urwen for remark in typos.

Author's Notes: I am not convinced of 100% of Hyde's characterization. If any of you have suggestions, tell me. I am willing to repost.

* * *

****

**Of Heroes And Monsters**

**Chapter Two**

- **Know Thy Enemy **

_She was dreaming in crimson. _

_Red liquid was being forced down her throat despite her silent plea to stop. She couldn't scream or fight back: the vampire would kill her husband if she did. _

_Blood was leaking down her neck. The skin there looked as if it had been chewed by a wild animal. Yet more blood was being drawn by the culprit's claws, which were slicing into shreds the upper part of her nightgown, and digging into her flesh. _

_She couldn't see a thing behind blurry eyes, wet with unshed tears-- nothing except his eyes, demonic scarlet orbs, glowing in triumph. She would never forget his eyes, nor his mocking laugh. Never. _

Wilhelmina Murray awoke with a gasp. Her breath and pulse were agitated; her arms were trembling. Sweat covered her forehead, her hair was all rustled and a knowing fear could be glimpsed inside her green eyes. A hand flew towards her neck, finding the scarf in place. She looked down to see the state of her sleeping robe . It was untouched.

_A dream. It was all a nightmare. _

Blissful relief replaced fear, only to become anger soon after. She was furious with herself, furious that she had fallen into panic over a simple bad dream. She needed to stop living in the past and concentrate on the future. Wasn't that one of the reasons why she had divorced Jonathan?

_But here I am again. The place that started it all. Perhaps I do like to open old wounds.? _

She sat on the bed, straightened her posture. The room seemed harmless enough, but to Mina it was the symbol of all the memories that haunted her while she rested. It was morning already, she noticed. The sunlight crept over the half-closed window, brightening several spots of the chamber.

Sighing deeply, Mina stepped out of bed. She couldn't afford losing time anymore. She at least awoke alive, unlike those women murdered by the vampire. She pulled on a dressing gown and headed towards the closet. Her old dresses remained there, she picked up one, with a white waist and a blue skirt. Mina was about to change when the sound of a voices in the corridor outside her room stopped her.

"Your mouth and mind are clever, inbred leech," a dark, male voice commented. She recognized it as Hyde's. "Let's see if you can back your words with your strength."

The next thing Mina knew, her door shattered into pieces; something—or rather, someone—had been thrown against it. She shielded her eyes, protecting them from the flying shards of wood. When everything passed, she lowered her arms and folded them.

"Sweet, merciful God!" she exclaimed, "What _do_ you two think you are doing?!"

Alucard was standing up, even after the forceful landing on the floor. He had underestimated Hyde's prowess and had been ridiculed in front of Mina, no less. Hyde was standing in the doorway, smirking smugly down at the vampire. Both had yet to answer the irritated woman.

"Well? Answer!" the leader of the League demanded, not minding that these two were some of the most perilous beings inside the Empire. After all, Hell hath no fury like an angered Miss Murray .

"The Gorilla attacked me!" Alucard snarled, pointing an accusatory finger at Mr. Hyde.

"Because you insulted and threatened me," Hyde growled in reply, "Or rather, Jekyll."

Mina started to massage her temples. Seriously, they were acting like little children. She knew perfectly well that neither of them needed an excuse to cause damage.

"Enough! I want to know what exactly happened!"

Alucard sneered, disliking her tone. It seemed so unnatural. She was, after all, one of his victims. Logic dictated that Miss Murray should be cowering every time the vampire stepped in the room. But this wasn't her case. Some part of him actually enjoyed this defiance: it was just so interesting and new. _A challenge_.

"Is bad enough I have to serve the old man and accept your lead in this mission?" Alucard shot back bitterly, "I refuse to be at your beck and call." He paused before adding, "But if you would care to know, I was just saying that you used to have such a lovely… neck…"

Mina's eyes narrowed and Alucard laughed like he had just said the most humorous thing in the world.

Edward chuckled, not really impressed by Alucard's response. This overgrown, aristocrat mosquito seemed quite predictable, in his view.

_And so… he seems to indeed have some torrid past with Miss Murray. Perhaps she does like the dangerous ones? Fancy that, Henry._

Mr. Hyde was pleased to hear his other, meeker self nervous and embarrassed about the comment. Henry was such a bloody... _woman_. To his mind, Miss Murray was more male than Jekyll.

"What happened is quite simple, Madam Mina," Hyde's deep voice cut through the laughter. "This… thing was about to sneak into your bedchambers when Jekyll spotted him. He was stupid enough to make him nervous enough for me to come out and teach the foreigner some good old English manners."

"Sneaking, you say?" Mina huffed and turned to glare at Alucard. "What did I tell you about refraining from your bloody visits? Pun intended."

Alucard shrugged, not minding the mortals' opinions. "You said _nocturnal _visits and, as you can see," he gestured towards the sunlight coming from the half opened window, "It's not night anymore."

Mina frowned. Even sealed he would find a way to twist the orders she had given him. She would have to mind her wording around him more. Any slip could prove fatal. "Next time I will be more specific."

"Ah, you are assuming there will be a next time."

"He's right, Madam Mina," Hyde interrupted, his tone low and full of cynicism. "All of this is assuming he will be around to have another chance."

Alucard's red eyes glowed, recognizing the unspoken menace. That excited him to no end. "Oh? And what will you do, Gorilla? Eat me?" He laughed again, sending chills down Mina's spine. "You are hardly innocent. I can sense your sins."

"Eat you?" Hyde seemed to consider this option, "My metabolism is... special; perhaps I will. But then again, I don't want indigestion, do I? God only knows where you have been." He bowed to the second comment. "As for my innocence, your point? Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire. Monster against monster."

"I want to see you try it," Alucard taunted, "You are fast to accuse but you also seek to do terrible things to Miss Murray. I have seen your mind."

Hyde cracked his knuckles. "If that is what you want…" his voice was full of sarcasm, "I'll happy to comply." As soon those words were out of his mouth, Hyde punched Alucard in the jaw. The vampire went flying towards the wall, almost destroying it.

Alucard recovered quickly and jumped on Hyde, attempting to maul him with his claws. Growling in pain at the wounds on his arms, Edward grabbed Alucard by the neck and started to strangle him. The vampire smirked at that act. He might not win by his strength now. The day weakened his kind. But he wasn't above cheating. The Gorilla started the brawl, and thus, this was self-defence. He would be beyond old man Abraham's reproach.

As cunning as the giant seemed to be, he didn't realize Alucard didn't need to breathe. Instead of fighting his grip around his neck, the nosferatu pulled out of his belt a bowie knifethe very same weapon that, not so long ago, had pierced his heart. With a mirthful expression, the vampire prepared the strike.

Mina knew she shouldn't be shocked by this violent display--she, better than no one, knew what Alucard and Edward could do-- but she was. Her eyes widened slightly as she spotted Alucard secretly taking the knife.

"Look out, Edward! He has a…"

Her warning was cut short by a _bang_. Before Alucard's knife could pierce Hyde's flesh, a bullet broke his weapon's sharp edge. The strength of the impact forced the vampire to release the weapon. Mina glanced at the door, quite relieved. Allan stood at the threshold holding a revolver. Smoke was coming out of the pistol.

"Mr. Quatermain?!"

Allan smiled and bowed slightly, "I was unpacking my firearms when I heard noises. I decided to investigate and brought one of them with me. It proved handy." He patted the pistol briefly before looking at Mina with a concerned expression. "You aren't injured, are you?"

Mina shook her head, half smiling to the old White Hunter. "I am unscathed. Thank you for asking, Allan." Her gaze fell on Alucard, who was trapped in Hyde's bone-breaking embrace. "That will be enough, Mr. Hyde! Release him at once!"

Hyde grunted but obeyed nonetheless, after one more final 'friendly' tug. He stepped away from the fallen vampire, "Very well, Madam Murray. Hopefully the leech learnt his lesson."

"Edward…" she started, sighing deeply, "I appreciate your defending my honour, truly. But this display of violence won't be repeated again. In neither of you. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Edward lowered his eyelids, he was turning soft. Perhaps Jekyll was gaining strength? He hoped no, being of short height wasn't destructive enough.

Alucard laughed, the rest looked at him oddly.

"What's so bloody funny?" Allan inquired, hiking both brows.

"She. You. All of this," the vampire replied, "You treat her like she is pure and innocent. I assure you, that little bint isn't anymore." His piercing crimson gaze fell on Mina once more. She resisted the urge of shuddering. "The model of propriety. Such a prim lady you were. Now look at you, how low the mighty have fallen." He laughed again.

Edward looked at him darkly, "I would suggest you keep silent if I were you, bugger. Or I will silence you myself!" He was rather upset at the insult directed towards Mina. Or maybe Henry was? Hyde suspected the line between both of them wasn't so easy to identify anymore.

Allan looked at Mina to see her reaction. She was pale and looked wounded like she had been stabbed by a dagger. But her hurt expression was fleeting--her stubbornness made her overcome it. Allan grinned. This was the Mina he knew and loved... or hated, according to the circumstances.

"So low have I fallen that now I can help to protect my country?" she replied. "Sacrifices must be made in order to achieve the greater good. Mine was my innocence and my family."

There was a pause, as the bleeding nostalgia overcame her again. Even if her words were brave, the vampire's speech stung her heart with poison. Mina couldn't afford, in that moment, to lament her losses--maybe later, when she was alone. Trying to banish such thoughts, she continued, "And Mr. Hyde, there's no need to injure him further."

"Worried about me _now_?" Alucard taunted, "I must say, this is unexpected."

"Don't flatter yourself too much," Mina snickered. "I just don't want to return you in bad condition to the Professor. That would be rude."

"But of course. One shouldn't return something borrowed ruined," Hyde acquiesced with a laugh. He would stop his killing needs for the time being. The vampire seemed properly chastised by Madam Mina. There would be other chances--after all, she couldn't be around them all the time.

"Well, if you two are finished with your display of inhuman strength," Mina huffed, looking the state of her room. Door broken, one of the walls ruined, blood on the floor, "you shall leave so I can dress. Mr. Hyde, go to the infirmary and ask Rosalyn to cure your wounds," she ordered, eyeing the bleeding scratches that Alucard's claws had left on Edward's arms. "You will refrain from killing and ravishing the old maid. Understood?"

"Mmm. I'll try. Most of the time… I can't help myself."

"_Try_ is not good enough." Mina turned to Allan, "Mr. Quatermain, if you would be so kind, take Alucard with you and distract him. I am too busy to nanny him for now."

Allan glanced at the vampire who bowed to him, lips pursed up, showing his fangs like a dangerous animal.

"Aren't you going to take care of me? Perhaps it would be better if you place me in an adoption house, Miss Murray. I am starting to feel like an unwanted child." There was a roll of glee in his words. No one wanted to play with the poor, old vampire anymore.

"I…I'll see what I can do about it," Allan replied, despite Alucard's mockery.

"Perfect. I'll be back before lunch. I have an appointment with M regarding this case."

"Isn't this outside the League's domain?" Allan asked. That was, after all, the reason why Nemo nor Griffin weren't around. Or at least, I believed Griffin wasn't around, it was quite hard to tell most of the times.

"It is, but he still has more information to give me. Since the Professor is gone, we need someone in touch with this matter. Now if you excuse me," Mina gestured towards the exit, "I don't wish to be late. Good day, gentlemen."

Hyde nodded to Mina. Before exiting, he shot Alucard a look of dark amusement. The vampire didn't cower, and returned his gaze with one more predatory.

Allan cleared his throat, "This way… Alucard." Both hunters moved out of the room. Mina took her clothes and went to the adjoining chamber, so she could change in peace.

"So… nanny… how you propose to keep me amused?" Alucard asked while walking beside Allan in the corridors of the Asylum. "Will you take me to eat someone?"

Allan hiked both brows, "I think I may have an idea…" There was a pause. The white hunter was intrigued at the mention of the vampire's diet. He doubted the Empire would starve the monster. He knew very well lions are less dangerous if they were sated. "How…?"

"How do they feed me?" Alucard finished for him. "Let's say the gallows are… outdated." His bone-chilling laugh filled the halls of the former mental institution.

"Prisoners, sentenced to death…" Allan muttered. It made some sense.

"Indeed," the vampire sneered, his features darkened in visual distaste. "Hardly high cuisine, but they'll do for now. Very few of them are chaste. Their taste is fairly sour."

Allan wasn't sure how to reply. The topic was nauseating and fascinating at the same time. He opted to remain silent, grateful that Alucard didn't bring up the topic again. He felt watched by the nosferatu, tested for some dark design.

"Where are we going?" the vampire asked finally, wondering what this human was planning. He could read his mind, but he chose to wait and see if he didn't overestimate the old white hunter.

"Outside," Allan replied with an odd smile and came out of the building, entering the place's garden.

It was quite plain to see that the garden hadn't been tended in quite a time. The grass was long enough to reach beyond one's ankle. Several of the trees were down, almost breaking the wall that limited the green zone. A half-demolished fountain was in the middle of the yard. Several bottles stood on it, one following another in a neat line.

Alucard, however, paid no attention to such details. He was relieved the long trees gave enough shade for him to feel comfortable outside on a bright day. Sunlight didn't destroy him, but that didn't make it less dangerous for his pale skin. He turned around, hearing the sound of steps. Two of the former Asylum's caretakers appeared, carrying several firearms. Allan's eyes brightened at the sight of his weapons.

"'Ere sir," one of them said, leaving the weapons on a chair, "Anythin' else ye want from us?"

Allan took the rifle from the other hand and shook his head, "No, that will be fine, gentlemen. Thank you for your services."

Both men bowed and rushed to return to the house, wanting to away from Alucard's crimson gaze.

"The Professor doesn't trust me around darts," he commented with a low growl of amusement. "And you are going to give me one of those dangerous toys?"

Allan pulled a handkerchief out of his right pocket and started polishing the rifle, watching the vampire from the corner of his eye. "Yes."

"Should I consider you brave or foolish?"

The former explorer shrugged. "A bit of both, perhaps."

"Very well, old hunter, I am intrigued. What are you planning to do with me? Use me as a target? Or perhaps, duel rival?"

Allan frowned and stopped cleaning the large firearm. "It would be easier for you to adapt if you weren't so bloody defensive. My plans don't involved harming you." He did dislike the vampire, suspecting that he had a hand in whatever haunted Miss Murray. But if they were going to work together, Allan would rather they be on good terms.

Alucard chose to not reply to his statement. He was far too used to being treated like an unwanted burden to ever change. It was easier to plot the downfall of his captors that way. And now this withered human was treating him almost as comrade in arms. He would wait and see how everything fared. It was a refreshing change.

"I was about to practice when I heard your little brawl with Hyde," Allan informed him, "Since I destroyed your weapon, even with a good reason, I am obliged to replace it."

"Hn. Continue," the vampire eyed the rifle with interest. "Are you going to give me that one?"

"No. This relic is too precious," he patted the weapon. "A reminder of the glorious days of the past. An elephant gun, one powerful single shot per time. It's a shame I cannot… stand the recoil anymore." Indeed, he disliked to say it, but he was getting old. He waited for the vampire's remark on the topic of his age, but it never came.

"Then which one is for me?" Alucard asked, rather anxiously. As a mortal he used to follow the latest in armoury, strategy and torture, but the static nature of vampirism had made him woefully out-of-date with his hobby. Now, it was time he reassumed such habits once more.

As Allan pondered this, his blue eyes fell on his weaponry. "I think I have the perfect choice. Wait here. Don't touch anything, I don't want you to shoot your feet by accident."

"I wouldn't do that," he sneered.

Allan returned to the house and, after a few minutes, returned to the garden with a wooden box. "Open it."

Alucard examined the box before he complied. Inside there was a silver revolver with the flag of the Empire imprinted on it. He took it carefully, feeling its weight, caressing its form.

"It i a modified Webley-Wilkinson, a fairly modern British revolver .455 calibre. It has a six chamber cylinder. Normally… the barrel would have six inches, but Captain Nemo, an ally of sorts, decided to borrow it for improvements and increased the size to twelve inches. Far too heavy for a man of advancing years like me to aim properly."

"Too heavy for you," Alucard grinned, "But not for me."

"Exactly. Keep the lock on always, unless you use it," he suggested. Next, he took up the pistol he fired to break the bowie knife. Unlike Alucard's revolver, this one had nipples protruding from the back end of each chamber on the cylinder.

"What are those…?" Alucard pointed to the nipples. "Why doesn't mine have them?"

"They indicate that this is a black-powder weapon," Allan explained, "It requires each chamber to be manually loaded with powder and ball."

Alucard listened, fascinated, to the information. Now and again he would nod, half feigning understanding. He would have to take his time to do some research of his own after Mina's tea part departure. These little carriers of quick death could prove useful in the near future.

"This little jewel is American, a museum piece and part of my personal collection," Allan continued, trapped in his own speech. "A LeMat's. With the aid of this, I helped Mina not so long ago…"

"Madam Murray?" Alucard arched an arrogant eyebrow.

"Our first meeting...is not relevant…"

"Hn."

"See those over on the chair?"

Alucard looked down. On the seat there were two more firearms. One of them was very small, with a barrel no longer than three inches, and it could be carried easily inside a pocket unnoticed. The other one was quite large, but still not as large as his own weapon.

"My old Colt and a Webley Pocket Pistol No 3," Allan smiled fondly, thinking back to the adventures he used to have with his Colt, and to Africa, the land that had given him so much happiness and sorrow. "But enough of this. I believe you would prefer to learn how to aim correctly."

Alucard grinned, a smug expression contorting his features. "It won't be necessary. In the past, I was quite a sharp shooter with my crossbow."

"It's not the same. The… shape and accuracy of the revolver is different," Allan insisted, and proceeded to demonstrate how one should handle the gun properly. "You must keep a firm grip, and keep your index finger on the trigger. The wind, unless it is very strong, isn't normally an annoyance."

The LeMat's fired twice. The sound cut through the air asthe bullets made contact with the two bottles lined up on the fountain, shattering them. The pieces fell to the ground.

Alucard clapped, enjoying the display. The old man was what he had expected and even more. Worthy human, indeed.

"My turn?"

"Yes, try it."

Alucard lowered his arm and shot. Instead of breaking a bottle, the round skimmed along the ground and was lost, or so Allan believed.

"You should aim higher next time."

Alucard grinned evilly, moving towards the fountain and stopping in front of it. "My aim is perfect. My target, however, wasn't a mere bottle."

Allan got closer, trying to investigate about what he was talking about, the blasted vampire. His eyes fell on the soil behind the fountain. There, he spied a dead rat, blood pouring out of the hole in its stomach. He glanced over at the vampire. Alucard was licking his fangs at the sight of the precious scarlet liquid. He thought himself pathetic--was he so starved that mere animal blood would sate him now?

"Congratulations then, Alucard," Allan chuckled, "I have no doubt you'll become a great marksman, given time."

At this, Rosalyn interrupted, clearing her throat for attention. The old maid had her hair, normally tied in a bun, rustled, a black eye, what appeared to be a dislocated shoulder and several cuts on her cheeks and lips. "Pardon me, gentlemen, but Miss Murray has arrived and is requesting your presence."

"Thank you, Miss," Allan turned at the servant's voice, her state made him frown but said nothing. There was no need to ask _who_ was the responsible of it. "You may request that the gentlemen who helped me earlier aid me in returning these weapons to my room." He looked to Alucard, "And is better you hide the revolver in Mina's presence. She will confiscate it for sure."

"As you like, Sir." Rosalyn retired quietly, in search of the two helpers.

Alucard inclined his head. Mina would surely be against him carrying a firearm. He didn't need, or want ,to hear another lecture from her.

Allan took a step in but hesitated to continue, "May I ask you something…?"

"Go on," Alucard hiked a brow, glancing down at the old human.

"You haven't been as insulting with me as you have been with the rest. Not that I am complaining, but…"

"Hn. Perhaps it is because you gave me the pistol that I will use to kill you all?"

Allan looked alarmed at that reply.

Alucard chuckled, "You remind me of someone… someone I know very well… A hunter, loyal to your kingdom, even after it had forsaken you. Dangerous addictions... two wives. The first one's death hit you deeply somehow." He paused and chuckled, "Yes, I did read your mind."

"_Never _… dare to pronounce her name!" Allan choked back the words, obviously quite impressed. Few knew about Marie Marais, the brave daughter of a French Huguenot_._ And those who did, most weren't aware that she died saving her husband. The subject was still touchy for Allan, even after all these years.

"I won't," Alucard replied, in the tone of a confidant, "I would hate it if someone did the same to me."

Allan stared at him in disbelief. He... had been almost friendly. The idea of being similar with the vampire struck him with its truth.

_I understand now why England can't distinguish between heroes and monsters. It's because we are more alike than we should be. _

"Oh, look what we've got here. The leech and the opium-sot are lovers now," Hyde commented with sarcasm, after watching part of the exchange. "How grand. Made for each other."

"That's envy speaking. Your slip personality doesn't allow you to have friends, Gorilla," Alucard taunted back.

Allan coughed, trying to break the tension with the spoken word before recurring to his guns. "I believe Mina is waiting for us."

"That she is. But if you two want some moments alone, I can tell Miss Murray you are occupied in your chambers. Dealing with… friendly business."

"Oh, stop that Hyde!" Allan replied unnerved, "Your offering is disgusting." He marched past the giant man towards the living room. Alucard and Hyde exchanged looks of challenge and followed him.

The living room was, like all the furniture in the Asylum, in a deplorable state. The wood was becoming black and weak, the tapestries were quite ruined. Wilhelmina Murray was there, sitting in an armchair, reading a letter and smoking a cigarette.

"You called for us?" Allan asked.

Mina lowered the letter and exhaled a trail of smoke. She wasn't about to crush out her cigarillo in public like a proper lady should do. She didn't respect that sexist custom anymore.

"Yes, I did. Sit down, gentlemen." Hyde made himself comfortable on the sofa and Allan sat in the armchair beside Mina's. Alucard remained standing, leaning against a wall.

"_All _of you," she added, stressing the all, as she shot Alucard a piercing look. The vampire was impossible when he wanted to be.

Alucard chuckled and took a seat, "As you wish. Should I call you _Master _next?"

"Before we start…" Mina scanned the faces of the men around her, not bothering to reply to Alucard's taunt. "I've noticed Rosalyn has some nasty bruises. Mr. Hyde?"

"The alcohol she put on my wounds burned and I… overreacted."

Mina sighed, leaving the subject. At least the old lady was still living. Small mercies. "Back to our schedule, I talked with M," she informed them. "He gave me the medical reports by Doctor Wolfe Macfarlane regarding the victims."

Hyde muttered something about necrophiliac and body snatcher at the mention of the doctor's name. But Mina didn't stop in her explanation, though she did make a mental note to investigate Macfarlane later.

"Five victims, there were going to be sixth. But M believes that Miss Otis wasn't attacked because she was American and didn't fit the culprit's victim's profile. All of them were young, single ladies of the Empire who had great public standing. The murders happened always during parties. The bodies were found completely nude in one of the chambers of the places where the social gatherings were held. Bite marks on their necks and thighs. Not a single drop of blood left. Set of scratches and bruises covered the legs, breasts and forearms. Sexual intercourse involved." She paused and frowned, "Whoever did it, he or she managed to make it ...willing. No signs of a struggle, no traces of fight under the fingernails. If they were ravished against their consent, there should be some flesh of the attacker, sadly is not the case. Another clue to support this theory is in their faces, they were relaxed. No signs that any of them were afraid. Which is odd."

"Do you know the names?" Allan asked, leaning over the couch.

"Yes, wait…" Mina opened the envelopes that contained several black and white pictures with the women's names written on it. "The last victim was a Welsh noblewoman, Flora. She was a distant cousin of the infamous Prince Florizel of Bohemia. The fourth victim was Elisabeth Bannerworth...her family apparently had to be restrained, they wanted to hunt the culprit down by themselves. Next is Margaret, the youngest daughter of a Swiss man called Ernest Frankenstein and an Irish noblewoman. Then Alice, grand-daughter of Colonel Brandon and lady Marianne Dashwood. The first victim was…" She stopped, her face turning ashen before recovering. Eyes fell on Alucard for a second. "Anne Westenra…" She had met Anne in one of the Westenra's family gatherings. She was the youngest cousin to her dear friend Lucy, killed by a vampire as well.

Alucard grinned, recognizing the name. "I detect a family resemblance."

Mina grit her teeth. Although she had expected an answer like that one, it hurt no less. _Pure, lively Lucy_. How she wanted to hate Alucard for bringing up that particular memory. Instead, she chose to pity him more. _It's sad… He finds his source of entertainment in another people's misery. _

"Mina…" Allan said, concerned about her state, and eager to distract her from it. "What have you planned for tracking down this villain?"

Mina collected herself and looked at him, "We won't. Alucard will. This is _his _mission, _his _chance to prove himself worthy. We were only called in to keep an eye on his movements, and see that he doesn't betray the trust the Queen has bestowed upon him."

"I take it you'll hound me all the time at this party."

"You are correct," Mina nodded, "Even if it's not our mission, we must protect the civilians from any harm that could come out of your fight with this vampire. Therefore we will stay close to you, monitoring all your actions."

"And if you… fail, I will be glad to… get rid off such a nuisance," Hyde spoke, his dark eyes falling upon Alucard's figure, menacing. "Just for the sake of Her Majesty, of course."

"The party will start at quarter past eight. Be ready." Mina rose to her feet. "I believe Rosalyn awaits us with our meal."

Her words were followed by the sounds of the front door opening and shutting. As the group made their way to the kitchen, they spotted two police officers dragging someone to one of the cells upstairs, then giving a paper to one of the professor's helpers, waiting for it to be signed. A salute and the guards were gone.

"What's this all about?" Mina asked, puzzled by what she just beheld.

"That, Madam Mina," Alucard replied in an hungry voice, "is my meal." His red eyes glowed and the vampire left the group to start ascending the stairs.

"His meal?" Mina sounded horrified. Her green eyes widened.

"They feed him with criminals, Mina." Allan's voice was quiet, not showing if he approved or disapproved of such a thing.

For the next couple of minutes, they could hear the desperate pleas for help from the condemned prisoner, and the dull metallic sounds of his throwing himself at the bars of the cell. Soon sobs and prayers to God Almighty were cut short by a taunting laugh. _Mocking. Relishing his misery_. This was followed by a final scream so loud that it appeared that the very soul of the man was being torn apart, and then…

…there was silence.

"You were right, Miss Murray," Hyde said as he took his place at the table. "You have met one worse than me."

Mina nodded quietly, tightening the scarf around her neck. She had lost her appetite completely.


	4. Chapter Three: Hunting Party

Special Thanks: Puck 3/4, my beta reader, and Mr. Mitts for Elephant Man information.

* * *

**Of Heroes And Monsters**

**Chapter Three**

- **Hunting Party**

The night had fallen in England, covering the country with darkness. The mist slowly started rising, from the ground to the top of the construction, thick and ashen enough to obscure the sight. Although, outside the city, the night was clearer, aided by the stars' sparkle and the full moon's bright halo.  
  
Somewhere in Wych Cross, a black carriage from the Demeter Company crossed the country paths close to Forest Row. The zone was desolate valley with the exception of the owls and ravens flying above the vehicle in that precise moment. Inside the coach, three members of the League and the vampire were in complete silent, making the best efforts of enduring each other's company. The previous five hours train trip had waned their tolerance.  
  
Wilhelmina Murray shifted, uncomfortable in her seat, of all the transportation agencies, they _had_ to be travelling with one of such name. She was wearing a red waist and a dark blue skirt made of satin, her hair was up and there was a simple floral arrangement in it. The scarf was ever presented around her neck and she was holding a crimson fan on her right hand.  
  
To her side, Henry Jekyll gulped, sweating nervous under the vampire's gaze, he couldn't help but to play with his cane. It was plain to view that Alucard wanted to drive out Hyde on purpose. What for? Only the nosferatu knew. The Doctor was wearing a dark brown suit with a yellow ascot. He had the first button undone, so he could swallow better.  
  
Allan Quatermain was in front of them, on the opposite seat, wearing a stripped brown tweed. He was busy checking if he had enough ammunition inside his inner pockets and if he had concealed his firearms well enough to not be notable.  
  
Beside Allan, Alucard was lounging across the seat. He didn't bother to change his black suit with vest and his red cape. He looked elegant enough. His lips were pursed up, in a wolf-like grin, teeth glittering to make him more sinister. He enjoyed tormenting Jekyll. Petty of his part, he knew, but the embarrassment he suffered on the hands of Jekyll's other self was reason enough. He sough to push the doctor until Hyde came out and had another duel. It was night, his time of the day.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you that staring is rude, Count?"  
  
Mina's stern voice interrupted him, forcing Alucard to look at her. Her face was neutral, though he could hear her pulse and breathing rhythm were faster than usual. She indeed was unnerved for some reason.  
  
"And you presume yourself to be smart? I am disappointed you aren't aware of the changes in customs," Alucard replied, giving her a condescending snicker.  
  
Mina twitched, she was about to remark that if he was so smart then he should adapt but refrained. She didn't want to start a verbal fight that would agitate Jekyll further.  
  
Alucard was disappointed for the lack of response. Spoiling my fun now? he thought while pondering about what strategy should use next.  
  
"Quiet, aren't we Mina?" he continued, "And nervous as well… I wonder why… Could it be that the name of 'Demeter' rings some bell? A foreboding sign."  
  
She fanned herself furiously, trying her best to ignore his words.  
  
Allan glanced at them, musing if he should ask Mina later about the past she shared in common with the vampire. Allan had his suspicious. But most likely she would bite his head off and walk away flustered for daring to touch that subject.  
  
"You are taking this mission too lightly Mr. Alucard," Mina commented, deliberately changing topics.  
  
"Why should I be worried?" the vampire made an unconcerned shrug.  
  
"M expressed the Court's fear that this will become a Whitechapel of the upper class," Mina replied, "Five victims so far, a decade from the crimes, it is quite fortunate the murders were less… spectacular otherwise the citizens would be gossiping about the return of 'Jack the Ripper' by now."  
  
Alucard gave Mina a blank stare and a slight shrug. "I haven't heard of this in Transylvania," he grinned, imagining unspeakable things. "But, judging for his name this 'Jack the Ripper' seems like quite an interesting individual. Ah the conversations we could have held. And the… activities we could have done together. More's the pity that I arrived ten years late."  
  
"C-curious," Jekyll stuttered, not wishing to interrupt, "T-that's exactly what… Edward wanted. When he heard of how those… unfortunates women were assassinated, he almost returned to London. 'Anyone who treats those backtails like that, deserves praise,' in his memorable words."  
  
"Why he didn't?" Allan asked, he wasn't aware of the case either, being in Africa all the time.  
  
"Because, he was sure they would blame him for the crimes." Henry retrieved a handkerchief to clean the sweat of his face. "And Hyde has a good self preservation instinct. Personally the whole assassinations sickened me. "  
  
"And his identity remains unknown," Mina muttered but didn't voice her opinion about how cloudy the whole mystery was. The Royal Family and Scotland Yard lost interest in it too quickly.  
  
_Like a conspiracy._  
  
"Tell us more, Madam Mina," Alucard requested with a predatory smirk, "That's not all you know, isn't it? A full description of the Ripper's masterpieces would lighten the atmosphere greatly." The eyes of the vampire reflected a need for blood. Any blood. But it was denied by the seals.  
  
"I rather not," Mina answered as she looked out the window, eyeing the shady manor that appeared to the view briefly. There were two gargoyles on the pillars of the iron gates outside. She could swear the winged stone statues blinked, shooting her a piercing gaze. The mansion would have possessed a grim look, with its pointy towers and leaf-less trees--that was unusual in summer-- if it wasn't for the large amount of carriages that were around and the multicoloured lights of the party. She felt a shiver come down her spine. Never a good sign. Her attention returned to Alucard.  
  
"Worry not, Mr. Alucard. The whole place itself should be more than enough to 'lighten' the atmosphere for your standards."  
  
The carriage stopped, and a large major-domo opened the door for them. Mina descended first, examining the mansion with great detail. M had told her to be careful, that Roderick Burgess was to his age, a master of the occult and his decorations illistrated the description accurately. Balls of blue lights were floating--or at least it appeared to be as nothing was holding them--in the threshold; a bright pinkish smoke covered the door, pretending to be a curtain.  
  
"Let's move, gentlemen," Mina turned around looking directly at Allan who had just followed Henry out of the carriage. "We're already late, let's not keep the so called Demon King wanting any longer."  
  
"Yes, in a second. Mr. Alu…" Allan started saying, glancing up his shoulder, no trace of the vampire he was looking for. He blinked, rather confused, "How strange. I swear to God, he was right behind me."  
  
Mina folded her arms, scanning the suspicious looking red mist that was pouring out the vehicle, moving far from them. "Stop right there, Alucard," she ordered, mildly annoyed. It was obvious the vampire would try to escape their sight to commit his foul deeds, this should teach her a lesson to be more observant next time. When the fog seemed to paralyse at her voice, Mina marched towards it. "Recover solid form and go first."  
  
Much to his disappointment, Alucard couldn't rebel against her order and was forced to comply. The mist gathered in front of the curtain of smoke to shift. Soon, the tall vampire stood, his cape swirled dramatically on the wind giving him a kingly look. He could taste the dark flavour of this soil. His mind started to work. Scheming, he speculated the vast numbers of volumes the library must possess.  
  
_A small distraction and I may borrow a book to get the rid off these seals._  
  
In the meantime, Allan and Henry had given the invitations to the guards and were waiting for them at the gates. Alucard strode towards them, followed by a sour faced Mina, he tapped the tip of his hat brim and entered inside. Darkness everywhere, an unnatural pitch black and an atmosphere devoid of senses. It was magical, for not even Alucard could see like he would normally do.  
  
The solemn silence was broken by the sounds of a grandfather clock that marked the arrival of midnight. The object glowed, offering to the sight that the arrows were pointed at the number twelve.  
  
It was in that precise moment, the voice of Roderick Burgess, boisterous and chilling, was heard. The hall illuminated in consequence, showing hundred of people -many not even appeared human- and animals expecting to be received by their host.  
  
"Welcome guests of all parts of the world! Midnight is here! The Witching Hour has arrived for us to enjoy together. Delight in the extraordinary party I, myself, offer to you! Eat, drink and dance! Tonight will be magical!"  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Allan asked to Alucard, confused for he heard Roderick Burgess' voice coming from many places.  
  
"No, I cannot locate him…" Alucard replied, narrowing his eyes in annoyance, disliking feeling of impotence against the parlour tricks of the human. "His voice comes out from every damn corner of this house."  
  
Mina tugged Allan's coat sleeve, "Let's continue, we're not here for the old Demon King this time."  
  
"Yes, yes, you're right, Miss Murray," was the White Hunter's response allowing Mina to lead him by the arm towards the immense main hall.  
  
There were tables filled with a great variety of food and drinks, the dance floor in the middle of it, and opened rooms behind for the most… intimate courting rituals afterwards.  
  
Suddenly, mirrors popped out the floor, forming a labyrinth around them, they moved in a spellbinding swirl. Mina touched the object, her hand went through it. They weren't solid, that was clear, more possessing ofa liquid structure. When she tried to search to her sides, her partners were gone, the walls only returned her reflection. Alucard was nowhere of sight either.  
  
"Mr Quatermain!" she shouted, moving through the fake mirrors. "Mr. Jekyll! Alucard! Where are you?!" she insisted but music started to play, shoving her calling at her background.  
  
Miss Murray looked for them for fifteen minutes until collapsing on an armchair near the twin fireplaces. Her head was spinning, pot smoke filled her nostrils and she disliked it. Mina wrinkled her nose, remembering the smell of the place where she rescued Allan from months ago. Truly disgusting habit. Slowly, her lashes closed for less than a minute, resting her eyes. When she opened them, the leader of the League saw something akin to golden dust falling on her. She sneezed.  
  
_Oh dear, what now?_ Mina thought, rising her gaze to the source. She gasped of what she saw. There was a young boy no older than eleven clad in skeleton leaves and the juices that ooze out of trees, he was floating on the air. Near him, there was a bright light of the size of this child's fist. She blinked when the flashing light rest for a second, the Englishwoman could see a small lady with wings, exquisitely gowned in a skeleton leaf, cut low and square.  
  
_A fairy?_ Her disbelief was fleeting, Mina had seen weirder things than a flying lad and a pixie in her short lifespan.  
  
"Look! She has awoken, Tink!" He was answered by what sounded a tinkle of golden bells.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Mina asked, trying to brush away the glowing dust from her clothes. "But who are you? Aren't you a little young to be awake at this hour? Where are your parents?"  
  
"I, Madam, am Peter Pan," the lad replied, giving a courteous bow. "This is Tinker Bell." The golden light flashed in front her face before flying above Peter's shoulder. "I don't have parents, I was hoping you wanted to come with us to Neverland to become the Lost Boys' mother. You were the only one who looked like one… in this house."  
  
Mina was riled by that. She a mother? She, who had forsaken her opportunity to have a family in order to protect them better, looked like a mother. Pursing her lips, Miss Murray responded softly. "That's very flattering but I'm afraid I have to decline your offer, my skills as a mother aren't good enough to take care my own son." A pang of guilt as she remembered Quincy. "If you have come years ago… it would have been different. When I was still young and innocent."  
  
Peter's face fell, the cocky air vanished. "Younger girls are better mothers?" he muttered to himself as if his mind worked a new strategy.  
  
"Where's this Neverland? It's the name of an orphanage? What's the address?"  
  
"Second star to the right," Peter gestured out of the window, "then straight till the morning!"  
  
"Nevermind…" Mina sighed, "Even if I fulfil the standards I cannot fly like you and your friend do."  
  
Peter shook his head, covering Mina with more golden dust. "This is pixie dust," he smiled cockily. "Think wonderful thoughts and you'll be floating in the air like us!"  
  
Mina rose, a hand covered her mouth as she laughed. "That's impossible… for me it would be a relief to be able to think dreadful thoughts, let alone happy ones," she remarked, right hand rubbing her covered neck.  
  
"I don't understand…"  
  
"Of course you don't. You'll be forever young and innocent. Only the adults can know," Mina inclined her head in farewell, suddenly recalling the tales of Peter Pan when she was a child, before her parents died. "Good luck in your quest, Mr. Pan. Now if you excuse me, I need to continue mine."  
  
Mina renewed her search, calling out her partners with no success. Without warning a chilly hand squeezed her shoulder, making the hairs of the back of her neck rose.  
  
"Miss…?"  
  
Mina spun around, preparing to face the foe or one of Alucard's ideas of being funny only to find a translucent gentleman with an anguish expression. A ghost.  
  
"Did I frighten you?"  
  
Mina denied honestly, he wasn't very intimidating. That seemed to disappoint the spirit.  
  
"I thought only the Americans were the non believers."  
  
"Oh, I _do_ believe in spooks, only that I am harder to scare now," Miss Murray pointed out quickly, crossing her arms around her chest. "Why did you call me? Would you have the courtesy of introducing yourself? I am Wilhelmina Murray."  
  
"My pleasure, Lady Murray. I am Lord Simon Canterville. I was once the most scary ghost of England until an American family bought my Castle and, as you are, they weren't impressed by my attics," the ghost of Canterville then told her what happened between him and the Otis. "At the end, Virginia Otis shed tears for me, so did the rest of her family and I thought I was free from the curse… but…"  
  
Mina, who was losing her patience, thought that listening to his story would be fruitless. Nonetheless, she nodded empathically, recalling the Otis surname. "But…?"  
  
"Apparently, I created a debt of honour with them… I was forced back to Earth when Virginia Otis was nearly attacked nights ago, by a man without pulse," Simon grimaced. "You don't need to play innocent around me, Madam Murray. I overheard the host of this party talking about your League and their purpose here."  
  
Mina's interest was piqued, an eye witness could be useful. Also, she made a note to tell M that he should track down to see if they had been published in newspapers, it seemed they were wildly known for a secret group. _It seems the defeat Moriarty took away our obscurity._  
  
"I take you cannot rest in peace until the vampire isn't a potential menace to Miss Otis."  
  
"Precisely… Not only for the debt that ties me but I'm really concerned for Virginia," Simon glanced around. "I know where he is. Allow me to guide you."  
  
Mina considered his offer for moments, this could be a trap but she gave the ghost the benefit of the doubt. And she didn't have any clues. Taking his offer, Mina followed the Ghost of Canterville, hopping she had chosen correctly.

--------------

When the mirrors appeared from nowhere, Alucard was quick to flee of Mina's sharp vigilance. He had no reflection, which had given him the edge in stealth. Gloating to himself, he shifted into mist and poured inside the library. It was almost empty except for a woman. Old, dressed like a beggar--and smelling like one—sitting on an armchair. A thief, perhaps? He could feed off them. With a smile full of sharp teeth, he reformed behind the her seat. Leaning closer, like a snake about to strike its prey.  
  
A throbbing pain at his temple made Alucard break his predatory concentration. He snarled when he saw what the cause was. The beggar had hit on his head with her walking stick! What humiliation. He touched the surface of the wounded zone. There was a gash. How had this decrepit, old woman had managed to accomplish that?  
  
"Tha' wasn' very poli'e," she said in a heavy cockney accent. "Mad 'Ettie 'as 'o punis' fe big bad mosqui'o."  
  
"Mad Hettie? What kind of name is that, old witch?" Alucard's eyes narrowed, sensing power inside those weak bones.  
  
"My name," Hettie grinned broadly, displaying her yellow teeth. "Now, 'oo boy, leave an old woman 'o finis' 'er readin'" With a wave of her cane, Hettie produced such wind inside the library that threw Alucard out. Doors flew open to let him pass, carthwheeling until he hit the wall. Then the gates shut, sealed by some energy akin to holy.  
  
_There goes my plans about freedom. Frustrated by an old cook._  
  
Alucard stood, noticing how… incredibly soft was the floor where he landed. Felt like a man, smelled like a man. But there wasn't a man to sight.  
  
"I know you're down there," Alucard pointed out, smirking as he made himself comfortable on the Invisible Man's chest. "Tell me, how did you achieve this prodigy, human?"  
  
"Oooh, you know I'm down here? What do you want? A prize? I'll tell you when you stop squishing me to the ground!"  
  
The vampire merely forced his weight further on Griffin's bones.  
  
"I'm a scientist!" he breathed, wincing in pain. "It was a formula that I cannot repeat! It's too advanced for a brute like you to understand it!"  
  
Unconvinced, Alucard searched in his memories, finding them… appealing. The man, for the lack of a better term, was inhuman and amoral. He could use him. "Ah, you're part of Madam Mina's creep show?"  
  
"Bugger yourself, I won't answer that."  
  
Alucard laughed voraciously, rising and dragging Griffin to his feet. "Don't lie to me, little man. I know you aren't exactly loyal, or are you?" he chuckled, "They need a lesson about trust, which is the only reason of why I won't feast on your blood in hopes of acquire your ability."  
  
Griffin swallowed loudly, "All threats and no action." He snickered in mockery.  
  
In a flash, Alucard's jaws were right on his neck, cold tongue toying with his invisible veins.  
  
"Shall I prove you otherwise?"  
  
He was satisfied by the silence and released him. "Now go. And don't dream to tell anyone you saw me around the library, Mr. Griffin or I may slip about your plans involving your _foreign_ friends of another world…" Picking up his fallen hat, the vampire returned to the party. Better to finish this mission business so the Crown would leave him alone.  
  
Besides, Alucard wanted to spill blood tonight. Alive or undead. It didn't matter to him. _But first_, he mused, glancing at the noblewomen, _A little waltz or two_. He was a monster gentleman when he bothered. 

--------------

Henry wandered aimlessly, still dazzled by the liquid mirrors stunt. Each time he saw his reflection, his image twisted, morphed into Hyde's mocking features.  
  
_"Hello Henry, did you miss me?"_ They asked, taunting.  
  
All Hydes were around him, waiting for Jekyll to lose the little control he still possessed. Then he ran, far from that laugh inside his mind, far from the multitude of the party. Where he could hide from all, and most importantly, from himself.  
  
He stopped breathlessly at the gates of the garden, it was peaceful there. This reminded him to the old times, were he and Utterson enjoyed long strolls at the moonlight. Before Edward. Before madness. He missed his life.  
  
"Henry? Doctor Henry Jekyll?"  
  
Jekyll gulped, recognizing the voice. He tried to ignore the gentleman but he walked closer towards him.  
  
"It's really you! My eyes didn't fool me… We thought you committed suicide!"  
  
Henry turned around and smiled, weakly. "G-greetings to you too, Frederick."  
  
Doctor Treves inclined his head, appraising his former collage closely. "Henry… are you under any medication? You look so…"  
  
"Terminal," he finished for him.  
  
"Exactly… What happened? Why did you disappear over a decade ago? You missed so much…"  
  
"Pressure, Frederick… Hyde harassed me so much, I had to leave the country."  
  
"Mr. Hyde?" Trevers frowned, "That criminal? Didn't Scotland Yard find him yet and put him in the gallows where he belongs?"  
  
Henry shook his head nervously.  
  
"Since Sherlock Holmes' death, they have been pretty inefficient."  
  
"I gather."  
  
"In any case, Henry, I'm glad you're back."  
  
Jekyll tried to offer a smile, "How are you, Frederick. I heard you had to deal with the very Elephant Man. Was the experience as horrid as I imagine?"  
  
Treves' face contorted in sorrow, "John was the most remarkable man I knew. Beneath that monstrous guise, hid the noblest heart. He died last year…"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"I don't fault you. I am to blame, I should have taken care of him better… You my excuse me, the loss is still near to my heart."  
  
Henry nodded, patting his forearm politely. "I understand."  
  
"By the way, Henry… Did you know Mr. Utterson disappeared mysteriously a few days after your feigned suicide?"  
  
A cold chill ran in Henry's spine. "He did?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. You were close friends with him, weren't you? I was hopping that you confirmed if Mr. Utterson went hiding as well."  
  
"Well… I…"  
  
The fluttering of heavy wings attracted Jekyll's attention. A raven had posed on the door, over the gargoyle head. His soulless, black eyes stared at Henry with interest. Good God, he didn't need this now, Edward was enough to haunt his life.  
  
"D-don't ask me more of this, Frederick, I implore!"  
  
Treves shot him a confused glance. His lips parted to utter a reply when the ebony bird spoke:  
  
"Nevermore!"  
  
"What the devilry is this?" Frederick's pupils dilated in wonder.  
  
And the raven replied:  
  
"Nevermore!"  
  
The words pierced Henry's soul, a fatal blow to his control. Grief consumed him. "No longer I will see Mr. Utterson?"  
  
"Nevermore!"  
  
"Henry…?" Treves stepped forward, stretching an arm to grasp his collage's shoulder. Jekyll snapped it **away**, his face was red, facial hair started growing.  
  
"Please, Frederick. Run away while you can…"  
  
The peak of the grim prophet parted once more.  
  
"Nevermore!"  
  
"Don't contradict me in this… I just need a glass of water… Can you bring it to me, please?" Henry wrapped his arms around his upper form, not allowing Treves to distinguish the changes. How the buttons of his shirt had flown away, how the back of his coat was being ripped by his growing body.  
  
"O-of course. Stay here…" Frederick replied, taking his leave back to the crowd, leaving Henry with the crow.  
  
"How many times will you repeat that phrase, uhm?"  
  
"Nevermorack!"  
  
A huge hand grasped the black bird, squeezing the life out of it slowly. Breaking his bones, causing internal bleeding and disabling it to breathe.  
  
"Thought so, nevermore you'll speak." Hyde smirked, bringing the raven to his mouth. He munched the remains and swallowed it.  
  
_Sour chicken._ He spat some of the feathers, using the leg of the raven to clean his teeth of any avian remain.  
  
A bat flew in his direction, shifting to human form at a discreet distance. "Isn't what is being offered in the table enough for you?" Alucard asked amused by the brute's display.  
  
"No, I have a special diet," Edward cracked his shoulders, tossing aside Henry's coat. It was too small for him. "So do you for what I see." He eyed the trail of blood coming from his mouth.  
  
"I was ordered not to bite or kill. What's a little sip or two between dancing partners?" Alucard laughed, wiping away the blood with his dexterous tongue.  
  
"Semantics are wonderful, aren't they?"  
  
"You haven't threatened yet, Gorilla. Should I be offended?"  
  
"Miss Murray ordered me to leave you in peace for tonight. Semantics again, I'll be free to settle our differences tomorrow."  
  
"Speaking of Mina… We should search for the White Hunter and the Harpy…" Alucard's eyes glowed in anticipation. "I want to claim my prey as fast as I can."  
  
"Hmm yesss," Edward agreed. "I suggest we start in the private section."  
  
"Ah, then it is the truth. I thought my imagination was playing games with my perception."  
  
"No truth yet… but soon. Or so Henry believes. Then again, Henry also thought of himself strong enough to contain me. Rubbish."  
  
Alucard lifted a brow, changing subjects, it wasn't his bloody business either way. "Well, Mr Hyde… Shall we?" He offered his arm, smirking with a deviant glee.  
  
"I'm temped to disobey Miss Murray and break your arm," Hyde remarked, striding to the gathering. Gaining a few gasps of the audience to his vile look.  
  
"Oh, but Edward… I _love_ violence of any kind." 

--------------

Allan was searching for Mina and the rest, wondering how could a great tracker as himself could be lost in this house. His old bones were growing tired. The White Hunter paused to drink some wine. The liquid would refresh him. But didn't have a chance to pick up the goblet. A furry creature jumped to the table and snapped it out of his hand. He was of the size of a young child, thin, hairy and with pointed ears.  
  
"Good evening, gentleman!" the being did a courteous bow. "For I am Puck, Robin Goodfellow and I have much to offer to you good sir."  
  
He smiled, tiny, sharp teeth shone with malice. Allan merely stared still in shock at the odd creature.  
  
"Now that I have your attention. Let me tell you this wine doesn't suit you. Nor what you seek or really wish." Puck drank it all and dropping the goblet to the floor. Then smirked, tossing Allan a pipe with "S. H." in golden inscriptions on it. "For the journey is tiresome and the sweet poison of your lungs is what you want… No one will know… Just a sip," he winked mischievously.  
  
Allan looked down the pipe then to Puck again. He was trying to leave his opium addiction but, perhaps the creature was right, in any case the whole place smelled like the delicious poppy powder. He was breathing the remains of the drug, it wouldn't make any difference, would it?  
  
"Well, thank you, Mr… Goodfellow."  
  
Puck tsked, feigning innocence. "Don't mention it, good sir. Glad to be of service, and in doubt contact me. An audience with the Fae majesty, I have now." He bowed again. _"Good night unto you all."_ Stirring his arm to hold Allan's hand, he continued to recite. _"Give me your hands, if we be friends."_ And after he disappeared in a blink, his disbodied voice finished: _"And Robin shall restore amends."_  
  
Allan was speechless, nevertheless he brought the pipe to his lips. To corroborate it was real or an illusion too. The Mansion was full of surprises.  
  
The sweet taste filled Allan again, making him forget his age, his sorrow, himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, stumbling backwards, almost bumping in a dancing couple.  
  
"Look up." A voice warned. Allan stopped and opened his eyes to see nothing. "Down here." His gaze fell down. There was a big cat laying on the floor, hi was smirking in such a way that reminded Quatermain of Alucard. "Be careful, don't step on my tail."  
  
_The cat is… talking!_  
  
"My… apologies…" He uttered in sheer disbelief. What was next? Flying pigs?  
  
"Only the ones who aren't truly sorry, apologize. The ones who are can't talk about it," the Cat pronounced, giving a yawn.  
  
"Oh. I don't think I'm feeling very well," Allan wiped sweat with his handkerchief. He needed Mina in this moment. She handled these situations better than he. Was he going senile?  
  
"No one is quite well in this party. Including me," the cat curled around in lazy gestures. "I'll be careful of hospitality if I were you. The hidden is opposite to the spoken."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Just remember to not to lose your head over flattering," the Cat smirked while vanishing, until what was visible was his grin. Mocking honesty of the feline's part.  
  
I knew this was a bad idea. Allan felt dizzy inside, he left the pipe on a table, swearing not to smoke for a time if ever. He went to wash his face, to awake his senses. In his way back to the party, he was stopped by a man.  
  
"Oh, but this isn't the famous Allan Quatermain!" the gentleman exclaimed. He was handsome, with a thin moustache and pale features, high cheekbones and neatly brushed, black hair. "I have heard so many things about you. It's the greatest pleasure to meet the White Hunter in person."  
  
"Why, thank you sir," Allan replied, glad to find someone human for a change. Maybe he would request help of the good chap to search his friends.  
  
"Rumours were true, you have come back to the Motherland!"  
  
"Afraid so, but my love for Africa still runs deep."  
  
"You must tell me of your adventures, please Mr. Quatermain. Come to my private cabin, we'll share a couple drinks and laughs."  
  
Allan was going to reject his proposition but there was something… about this nobleman that made him impossible to resist. His movements, his voice, his look, he was charming like an old childhood friend you wished to meet again.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Both, Allan and **he** arrived to a nicely furnished room where a bottle of cognac was waiting for them. For twenty minutes, Allan talked. His adventures, his tragedies, his loves and enemies. The other one listened patiently, like he was a confessor priest.  
  
Allan paused after a while, bringing the glass to his lips. "I must bore you with my inane prattle."  
  
"Quite the opposite, Allan, you don't mind me to call you Allan do you?" He didn't wait for Quatermain's answer. "I find all this… fascinating… We should go to a trip together someday."  
  
"We should."  
  
"But even if I adore adventures. I'm afraid I have a fragile heart. I can't stand people that might harm me. Could you give me your honour word that you will never go against me? That you won't make any action that will hurt me?"  
  
"Of course I won't, my friend. I promise."  
  
"Excellent." The man smiled, Allan barely noticed the cruel glint inside his eyes.  
  
"What you said your name was again? Memory and age," Allan inquired, lounging on the armchair.  
  
"I didn't, your memory is fine. Forgive my rudeness, I'm Lord Ruthven. At your service."  
  
Allan rose his glass in Ruthven's direction, "Please to meet you, Lord…" That name was familiar to Quatermain, he swore he had heard it in the Court of his time, decades ago. His face was familiar now he gave it a thought… "Ruthven?"  
  
"Is there any problem, Mr. Quatermain?" Ruthven asked in apparent concern. Allan looked at him better. The parlour of his skin, his piercing black eyes and… his elongated canines.  
  
_Bloody hell!_  
  
"So… you have noticed? Took you quite a long time. It was a fortune the opium affected your brain," Ruthven spoke, all fondness replaced with cruelty. "But you cannot do a dammed thing, old man. You promised me. You won't want to break your word, will you?"  
  
The vampire rose, starting to head towards Allan's side with a neutral expression. "Come now, Mr. Quartermain. You accepted to come along with me in my travels."  
  
The sound of the slamming door drifted Ruthven's attention.  
  
"Allan!" Mina called out, stepping inside the room along with the Canterville Ghost. "Lord Canterville, go and find the rest! Bring them here!"  
  
Canterville inclined his head and floated out, towards the dance floor.  
  
"Mina get out of here!" Allan moved forward, Ruthven's strong arm threw him back to his armchair.  
  
"Oh no she won't… So this is the scandalous Miss Murray? Whose reputation is so ruined already without my acting?" Ruthven chuckled, striding patiently to Mina's direction. "You're a failure, for you family, for the society… Why bother living?"  
  
His words were like Cobra's poison, stung deeply in her resolution. But Mina had heard worse. "Coming from a murderous monster I'll consider it a compliment, Ruthven. You're pitiful, someone should put an end to your misery."  
  
The vampire's face darkened in anger, "Let's see how much you can talk if you lose that tongue of yours." With inhuman speed, Ruthven ran behind her, backhanding Mina and brought her to himself. She was taken aback for the speed, only managed to hide her surprise with a glare.  
  
"Leave her alone, Ruthven," Allan pulled up his Colt out of his coat.  
  
Ruthven lifted Mina as a shield. "You cannot do anything, Quatermain," he smiled serenely. "You swore it. Besides, you'll hit the lovely Mina here_eeeee_." He shrieked as a bullet pierced his back. Snarling, he turned to meet Alucard's predatory look and Hyde's angry expression. Behind them, Simon Canterville settled to be the audience of the fight.  
  
Mina felt his grasp on her hands subsiding and took the opportunity to struggle for her freedom. The fan she was holding hid a dagger that she used to stab at his arms.  
  
Yelling in pain, Ruthven released her violently. "You cheap harlot!" he growled, removing the knife and seeking to stab her with it. Hyde stepped between, not giving Ruthven the chance to damage Mina, receiving the blow. It didn't hurt much to him.  
  
"Come now, that's no way to treat Miss Murray," Edward chided darkly, cracking the knuckles of his fingers. Homicidal rage awoke in the dark side of Jekyll, it galled him that anyone dared to harm Mina.  
  
"Stop, Mr. Hyde!" Mina caught his arm, "This is **_not_** our mission. Keep in mind that."  
  
"Madam Mina is right," Alucard materialized in front of Ruthven. He smirked, aiming the Webley-Wilkinson to the other vampire. "It's my quarry."  
  
Ruthven scoffed, lunging to the other vampire. "Kinslayer!" he accused.  
  
"Yes. Your point, trash? If you were a true nosferatu you would have misted your way out of here," Alucard taunted, pulling out the trigger twice. The new rounds impacted against Ruthven's temple and chest, inertia made him land on the Count's feet. Alucard put a foot on his head. "Now, Miss Murray. You may want to look away," he commented gleeful.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I did warn you."  
  
Alucard's bones cracked, fur grew from his extremities. He lowered himself in four legs position to take the shape of a dire wolf who started lapping the blood out of Ruthven's face. He grunted in return, still not dead yet.  
  
Mina looked at this in puzzlement, her eyes went wide to the realization of what Alucard was going to do next.  
  
With a wolfish grin, the vampire bit down the undead flesh beneath him, starting to feast in his fallen 'brother' body while Ruthven screamed of pain.  
  
Mina was disgusted. "What an animal. Was this necessary? He could have incinerated the body. Much cleaner."  
  
"No, you yourself said it, Mina," Allan replied, patting her shoulder. "He's an animal, he needs to eat his prey to become stronger."  
  
Mina's gaze tore away from the gruesome meal to focus in the ghost instead. Simon had appeared to their side when Ruthven was defeated. "You are free now," she mused aloud.  
  
"Not quite. I can rest in peace until something else menaces the Otis," Canterville corrected her. "Thank you, Madam. You're the bravest soul trapped in such fragile body," ghostly hands lifted her hand to his lips to press a chaste kiss. "Farewell, milady."  
  
The spirit glowed in an orb of light until there were no traces of him in sight. Alucard, who had finished his dinner, shifted back to human form.  
  
"The phantom is gone? Pity, I thought he was going to become a part of your private monster collection, Madam Mina."  
  
"They don't belong to me, Alucard. Nor they are as monstrous as you," Mina defended her collages, looking down at the ashen remains of Ruthven. No blood at all. The red Count had sucked it. "Congratulations, Count. I bid you welcome to the British service."  
  
"Not of my free will. But…" Alucard cleaned his bloodied teeth with his tongue. "It has his benefits to be a Monster of England." 


	5. Epilogue: Finale

Author's Notes: I would like to thank to everyone who reviewed, specially to those who caught the references from _The Sandman_ comics, _Hellblazer_, _From Hell_, and many works of literature. My aim for this fic was to write a complex crossover that wasn't considered childish or OOC by creating a surrealism setting, hopefully I could achieve this. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Special Thanks: My beta readers, Araceli Maura and Puck 3/4.

* * *

**Of Heroes And Monsters**

**Epilogue  
**

**- Finale **

Telegram from Wilhelmina Murray to Abraham Van Helsing  
  
18 August, 10:45 AM.  
  
_Professor. The mission was a success. Zero victims. Mina._

19 August, 7:19 A.M.  
  
_Dear Dr. Van Helsing,  
  
__My humblest apologies for the delay of this letter. I was caught up with my extra curricular activities and I couldn't find the time to type a detailed explanation. I hope you received my telegram yesterday. __I sent it to appease your concern. __Gertrude needs you focused on her and not other matters. How is your wife faring?_  
_The culprit had been stopped before he claimed another victim. Your Alucard did, I dare to say, a magnificent job regardless how rebellious he was at first. The vampire in question was the infamous Lord Ruthven, who had predated the Court for years: ruining the reputation of noblewomen, feasting and ravishing the maidens and driving respectful gentlemen insane. How this was overlooked __through__ so much time is beyond me. My theory is that he either used mind control on the members of Scotland Yard or everyone thought Ruthven was a descendant of the previous one. Whatever explanation applies, the fact we know for sure, is that he had been leeching the Court for decades. His mistake was to feed so much in the same zone during a brief period of time, enough to appear suspicious.  
That's what happened. Her Majesty is pleased with the positive outcome of the mission and will give financial support to your vampire hunting project, my good Doctor.__  
  
Your faithful friend,  
  
Mina Murray. ___

20 August, 4: 21 PM.  
  
_Dear Madam Mina,  
  
I can't find the words to express my gratitude towards you and your friends for assisting me in this matter, Mina. Indeed, I received your telegram, the brief lines lifted a heavy weight off my shoulders, my anxious wait was reward by your detailed explanation. The royal family also sent me their congratulations and support in my project.  
Gertrude's condition isn't the best, her delicate mind cannot hold the illness much longer. My heart stings when she asks me who I am every time I go to visit her. But I'll spare you a grim lecture in this regard.  
Be glad, you'll soon be free of the nefarious task of watching over Alucard. By the end of next week, I'll send someone to pick him up and bring him to me in Amsterdam. I don't wish to bother you anymore. You know one of the envoys, good Doctor Seward. Along with Jack, there will be an old colleague of mine, Doctor Hesselius, who has taken an interest in our Count and vampires in general, and a young fellow called William Constantine, a supernatural expert of sorts. Together they will deliver Alucard without inconveniences.  
  
Yours the most faithful,  
  
Abraham Van Helsing._  
  
22 August, 6:50 AM.  
  
_Dear Dr. Van Helsing,  
  
Again, forgive me for the late answer, I'm truly sorry for you and your wife. Miracles exist in this world, just like monsters, don't lose hope that she's beyond recovery.  
There's no bother at all of having Alucard around most of the time… He and Allan entertain themselves with morbid tales of hunt or practicing their aim. Did I mention that Mr. Quatermain gave him a revolver? I don't know what was that man thinking, if he thinks at all, Professor. But truth to be told, the weapon was quite useful during the past nights endeavour. I'm warning you about this beforehand, Professor, so it shan't surprise you.  
Doctor Seward is coming? Good grief! I do wish to speak with Jack again. It's been months without news of him. I gather they'll travel by train, won't they? Pity we can't bring Alucard to you, Professor. Our vehicle is faster, but I'm afraid dear Count already expressed his distaste about travelling underwater. I have almost forgotten about his running water weakness.  
  
Yours with the best wishes,  
  
Mina Murray._

__

_P.S. The Constantine surname is familiar to me. Is this William a relative of Lady Johanna Constantine by any chance?_


End file.
